


Weakness of the Heart

by Missmaddiej



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pre-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Sherlock knew this would end in nothing but pain, but he stayed anyway





	Weakness of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from War of Hearts by Ruelle

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_

These were the words that rang through Sherlock’s head as he passionately kissed the shorter man

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_

These were the words that he thought as he woke up the next morning with beautiful brown eyes staring back at him

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_

These were the words that he thought as his psychopathic boyfriend served him breakfast

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_

These were the words he focused on as James discuss the plans for their future

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_

These were the words in the back of his head as his reputation was destroyed in an attempt to build a new life

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_

These were the words consuming him as he went to meet him on the rooftop

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_

These were the words that pounded in his skull as he watched the man he loved put a gun to his head

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_

These were the words that ran through his head as he stepped towards the edge of the roof

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_

This was the last thought of Sherlock Holmes before he fell

_I can’t help but love you even though I try not to_


End file.
